


Maybe I could stay ...

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: A continuation of I'm not gonna let you run away. Pure fluff
Relationships: Emily Junk & Aubrey Posen, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen, Junksen - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Maybe I could stay ...

**Author's Note:**

> specially made for @firefly_wings

Emily woke up feeling the cold wind on her naked back making her shiver, she held out her arm but did not find what she was looking for. Before she thought she had confused the days and simply dreamed, which wouldn't be the first time, she heard the sound of the door opening and allowed herself to sleep some more.

Not long after that, she felt cold hands and lips on her back waking her up and couldn't help laughing as she tried to free herself from the icy lips that were now on the back of her neck and from the incredibly cold hands that now tickled her.  
And when the blonde stopped and fell beside her laughing. Emily stopped to watch the smile on the blonde's lips, the red on her cheeks, the lightness in her features. She wondered what the other Bellas would say if they could see her like that, laughing like a four-year-old, messy hair and so loose and carefree. She felt her pillow being pulled when Aubrey rose from the bed.

\- Since when are you the insufferable dork in this relationship  
Emily asked as she put on a shirt and got out of bed, laughing a little as she noticed her usual mess impeccably organized and the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen.

\- Well, I’ve been dating you for two years now, was bound to happen.  
She heard as she put her arms around the blonde's neck and gave light kisses on the side of her face before speaking, using her best thoughtful look.  
\- So that's why I've been so bossy and stubborn lately.

After giving a quick kiss on the blonde's lips she left laughing, heading for the kitchen. As always, she turned on the music and started preparing breakfast. And when their song started, she thought about the last two years. Not that it was easy, they had their arguments, a few fights, but they always resolved easily, and if someone asked Emily the makeup sex almost made her want to fight again. The biggest problem was the distance, the trips were tiring at times and never enough to diminish the longing they felt.

Emily would be lying if she said that the idea of having Aubrey next to her didn't cross her mind, in fact, it was the only thing she had thought about in the past few months. The question was on the tip of the tongue and she almost let it slip sometimes. She still had a year of grad school to finish, after that, she could go wherever she wanted, she had to be just a little more patient. But when she felt Aubrey's arms around her waist, her chin on her shoulder, her voice singing softly to music playing, she once again almost spoke. What she barely imagined was that Aubrey was thinking the same things.

\---- A-----

\- Mancano ancora un anno, solo un altro e avrò finito. finalmente potrò visitare i luoghi da te indicati, voglio andare con il tempo. Aubrey lo sa ma non lo sono mai stato.

Aubrey heard her name and looked at the two people talking in front of her, now paying attention to what was said and not to the sound or the way the language left Emily's lips. luckily for her, neither of them addressed her, but the smirk on the brunette's lips made it very clear that she had been caught. She drank the rest of the wine in her glass watching the woman talking happily with one of the owners in impeccable Italian.  
She loved the little routine they had when she visited her girlfriend, the restaurant, the apartment, the walks, shows, and of course the pub. Once again she found herself imagining living like this every day. Going home knowing she would be there, waking up to music coming from the kitchen, buying her favorite candy at the corner market. She knew that she would trade the views of Greek beaches for the sight of Emily sleeping beside her in a heartbeat.

Hours later she found herself dazzled by the girl in her arms, feeling the light fingers circling her stomach and sides and lips lightly touching her collarbone and chin. Emily then leaned her chin on her shoulder, her features starting to look a little upset, and Aubrey knew what it meant, knew what was coming.  
\- What time is your flight tomorrow?  
Her heart always squeezed when they arrived at this time, one of them would have to go, and tomorrow it would be her turn. She saw the sadness in the brown eyes that stared at her. They had been doing this for a long time and it became more and more unbearable each time. Aubrey then brought Emily closer and kissed her before answering  
\- at 9 am, at least we will be able to have breakfast together.

Emily nodded and lay beside her looking up at the ceiling. Aubrey recognized the internal battle in her eyes and decided it was time to once again send the appropriate and the correct order of things to hell.  
\- I was thinking, maybe I could come back next week ... and stay ... for good.

If she wasn't so nervous, she sure would have laughed at how quickly Emily looked at her, but it was only seeing the sparkle in her eyes and the size of her smile that the feeling passed. but she did not fail to notice the slight concern on the brunette's face and before she even asked, she explained.

\- I have barely worked as a doula for a while and honestly, it was not quite what I imagined, I spend most of the time organizing things, and missing you. The things of the Lodge I can solve from anywhere, and I don't give a damn about beautiful beaches if you are not there. Now can you stop looking at me like that and say something?  
Then Emily kissed her, a kiss so deep it felt like the world had stopped for them, made her heart beat faster, and made every cell in her body tremble. and then the brunette stopped the kiss, looked at her, and said everything Aubrey had dreamed of:

\- Welcome home.


End file.
